


Friday Night

by RyMagnatar



Series: Highschool Kids [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Lipgloss, and asking girls out karkat y u so cute, highschool kids, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat asks Nepeta out on a date. Simple and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

Sweaty palms were not a thing you were having to endure, nope. Neither were knocking knees and a stomach full of butterflies. This was going to be fine. You were going to be fine. There was no reason why you should be contemplating different exit strategies, or how many weeks you’ll have to spend locked up in your room and not listening to your dad hammer at your door to man up and go back to school in the event that you fall flat on your fucking face.

You have luck today. You even got Vriska to rub your head for luck. Awkward, but necessary. You have done it. It has been done. It’s too late to go back now.

Except not really, you could, at any time, stop, high tail it back down the hall you came as fast as you possibly could. What chance do you have with her anyway? Vice-captain of the track team, one of the cheerleaders otherwise, sure she was crazy about her anime and followed around that one big dude but still.

She was just…so  _amazing_. She took away all your words. And you had a lot of words. This had better work because if it didn’t you don’t know how you’ll ever be able to find the words to describe anything properly ever again. You feel awkward, waiting in the hallway after school. She should be coming in soon, you know, with the others, and then the hall and then she would be heading out to get picked up by her friend.

A short window of time, a short time frame to implement your totally flawless plan. You linger by the trophy case, trying to distract yourself by reading them. Oh look, there she is with her teammates, holding up that trophy right next to the picture. God, she has the biggest smile…

“Karkitty!!!” You jerk around and in seconds there is a pair of lithe arms around you and big green eyes staring at you, “What are you doing out here!?”

“What- Just- Trophies—” You’re tongue tied. You hate that. You also hate how her nickname is growing on you.

She smiles so brightly at you, “Hey, I was wondering something!”

“What?”

“Are you busy this Friday night?”

You can feel your cheeks turning red. “What?” Come on Karkat. Think of something else to say!

She rolls her beautiful eyes and says, “I’m asking you out on a date!”

Now you can’t even speak at all. She’s blushing, just a little, and pulls back. She does that silly thing where she twirls her hair around a finger and then says, “Unless you don’t want to…”

“I do!” You shout, clear your throat and then repeat, “I do.”

She giggles and leans in. Before you can even blink, she’s brushed a soft kiss to your cheek and then turns to go, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow for the details, I’ve got to go now!”

She waves and you lift your hand to your cheek.

It’s sticky.

It’s lipgloss.

You grin like a fool for exactly five minutes before even remembering you had to go home and hurrying off.


End file.
